prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Kenny Omega
Tyson Smith é um wrestler profissional canadense, mais conhecido pelo seu ring name Kenny Omega. Ele está atualmente sob contrato com a New Japan Pro Wrestling, onde ele é o atual IWGP Heavyweight Champion em seu primeiro reinado. Omega é considerado um dos melhores wrestlers profissionais do mundo. Na NJPW, ele foi o inaugural IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion, uma vez IWGP Intercontinental Champion, duas vezes IWGP Júnior Heavyweight Champion, uma vez IWGP Júnior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion e um dois-time NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champion. Ele também é um dos vencedores do principal torneio da NJPW, o G1 Climax em 2016 e também sendo o primeiro não-japonês a conseguir tal conquista. Ele também tem a distinção de ser um dos dois únicos wrestlers profissionais (junto com Nobuhiko Takada) ter conquistado ambos o IWGP Junior Heavyweight quanto o IWGP Heavyweight Championship pelo menos uma vez. Ele também é conhecido por seu trabalho no circuito independente japonês, aparecendo em promoções como o Dramatic Dream Team (DDT), onde ele foi KO-D Openweight Champion, três vezes KO-D Tag Team Champion, duas vezes KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champion e uma vez DDT Extreme Division Champion. Ele também trabalhou para a All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), onde ele foi World Junior Heavyweight Champion. Ele lutou em várias promoções independentes norte-americanas, incluindo a Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG) sediada na Califórnia, onde ele conquistou o PWG World Championship e vencedor do torneio Battle of Los Angeles em 2009. Outras promoções americanas também incluem, Jersey All Pro Wrestling (JAPW), Ring of Honor (ROH) e a Premier Championship Wrestling (PCW), sediada no Canadá. Omega é um ex-membro da Bullet Club, serviu como terceiro líder da facção após a saída do líder anterior AJ Styles. De janeiro de 2016 até janeiro de 2018, ele foi um terço do subgrupo da Bullet Club, The Elite, junto com os The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson e Nick Jackson), com quem a Omega conquistou o NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship para ambos de seus reinados. Após conquistar o IWGP Heavyweight Championship em junho de 2018 Omega se reuniu com The Young Bucks para reformular o The Elite, adicionando o ex-parceiro de tag team da Omega, Kota Ibushi construindo uma nova facção conhecida como The Golden ☆ Elite. Carreira no Wrestling Início da Carreira Na adolescência, Smith jogou hóquei no gelo na posição de goleiro. Ele primeiro ficou interessado em uma carreira no wrestling profissional após um os seus amigos do Collegiate Institute Transcona (TCI) começaram a treinar com a Top Rope Championship Wrestling (TCW) em Winnipeg. Smith terminou seus planos de carreira de hóquei no gelo e também começou a receber treinamento sob o promotor da TCW Bobby Jay, quem ele tinha conhecido enquanto trabalhava em uma loja local de IGA. Após receber o treinamento com Jay por um ano, a Smith já com 16 anos de idade começou a trabalhar para a TCW, onde ao longo dos próximos dois anos, ele finalmente desenvolveu a gimmick de "Kenny Omega", um Surfista Hawaiano. A gimmick de surfista foi posteriormente abandonada e substituída por uma gimmick de otaku gamer, que Smith acentuou ainda mais usando o Hadouken do personagem Ryu de Street Fighter. Em 2001, Smith se formou no TCI e se matriculou na universidade, mas desistiu durante seu primeiro ano, a fim de concentrar-se totalmente em fazer uma carreira de wrestling profissional. Premier Championship Wrestling (2001-2005) Em dezembro de 2001, Smith se juntou mais uma promoção baseada em Winnipeg, a Premier Championship Wrestling. Aparecendo no evento de lançamento oficial da promoção, encabeçado por Eddie Guerrero e com a participação de 1.700 fãs, ele fez uma estreia impressionante contra o seu ex-treinador Mentallo em 3 de março de 2002. O combate mais tarde foi nomeado Combate do ano da PCW. Depois disso, ele passou a formar uma tag team de curta duração com Mentallo. Por esta altura, ele rapidamente se tornou uma estrela em ascensão na PCW e no circuito independente canadense. Ele foi destaque no filme de curta-metragem do diretor Guy Maddin, chamado "Sissy Boy Slap Party", um teaser para o filme de 2003 chamado "The Saddest Music in the World" No ano seguinte, em 18 de setembro de 2003, Omega derrotou Adam Knight pelo PCW Heavyweight Championship. Apesar de defender com sucesso o título contra o Chi Chi Cruz, ele perdeu o título para Rawskillz em 26 de novembro. Enquanto na Canadian Wrestling Federation mais tarde naquele ano, ele também ganhou o então vago CWF Heavyweight Championship derrotando TJ Bratt em uma final de um torneio em 29 de dezembro de 2003, antes de perder o título para Zack Mercury um mês depois. Ele também recuperou o PCW Heavyweight Championship de Rwskillz menos de dois meses depois, no entanto, ele foi obrigado a entregar o título em 18 de março de 2004, depois de sofrer uma lesão. Mais tarde naquele ano, ele se juntou com o seu antigo rival Rawskillz para derrotar Shawn Houston e Chris Raine pelo PCW Tag Team Championship em 19 de agosto. O reinado deles foi breve, no entanto, quando eles perderam o título de volta para Houston e Raine no mês seguinte. Em 17 de outubro de 2004, Omega apareceu no aniversário de 56 anos da National Wrestling Alliance, onde ele desafiou e foi derrotado por Petey Williams pelo TNA X Division Championship. Em março de 2005, ele perdeu para Tommy Knoxville no Millennium Wrestling Federation's ULTRA card. Omega ganhou um torneio de 8 homens, derrotando alguns como Nate Hardy, Chris Sabin e Amazing Red para ganhar o primeiro Premier Cup e o NWA Canadian X Division Title em 2 de junho de 2005. Em 30 de julho, ele fez um aparência para a TCW Professional Wrestling quando ele se aliou com The Scorpion para enfrentar The Axe e Bobby Jay no Grand Beach Entertainment Center em Grand Beach, Manitoba. Em agosto de 2005, Omega atacou Christopher Daniels e desafiou-o para um combate aparentemente fazendo um heel turn como resultado. Daniels recusou a oferta, no entanto. Depois de perder o NWA Canadian X Division Title para Rawskillz em 15 de setembro, Omega participou do acampamento World League Wrestling de Harley Race na Pro Wrestling NOAH em Missouri. Mais tarde, ele perdeu para Keith Walker em um show na WLW em Eldon, Missouri, que mais tarde foi ao ar na televisão japonesa. Após o combate, Smith foi convidado para uma semana de tryout pela World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Depois de enfrentar Johnny Devine em um evento pela Action Wrestling Entertainment no 26 de novembro em que Omega fez sua última aparição pela PCW depois de anunciar seu contrato de desenvolvimento com a WWE e fez um discurso de despedida para o público em 1 de Dezembro de 2005. WWE e Deep South Wrestling (2005-2006) Em outubro de 2005, Smith foi enviado para a Deep South Wrestling (DSW), um território de desenvolvimento para a World Wrestling Entertainment, para ser avaliado por Bill DeMott e outros caçadores de talentos. Como resultado de sua performance, que incluíram combates de try-out observados por John Laurinaitis e Kenta Kobashi, a ele foi oferecido um contrato de desenvolvimento da WWE mais tarde enviado a Deep South Wrestling em uma base para permanecer por tempo integral. Ele fez sua estréia em 27 de outubro de 2005, perdendo para Mac Daddy Johnson. Em 4 de maio de 2006, a Omega se uniu com Heath Miller em um esforço foram derrotados pela o Team Elite (Mike Knox e Derrick Neikirk). Depois de perder para Matt Striker, Eric Pérez e Sonny Siaki durante as próximas semanas, ele conseguiu sua primeira vitória depois de derrotar Oleg Prudius via countout em uma Dark Match em 1 de junho. Embora ele e Antonio Mestre foram derrotados pelo Urban Assault (Eric Perez e Sonny Siaki) em uma Dark Match em 15 de junho, ele derrotou Heath Miller em uma outra Dark Match vários dias depois. Omega então brevemente formou uma tag team com Tommy Suede, o que incluiu uma derrota de encontro com o Urban Assault em 3 de Agosto. No entanto, eles derrotaram Matt Striker e Cru Jones uma semana depois. Em 17 de agosto, Omega perdeu para Oleg Prudius e, depois de derrotar Cru Jones vários dias depois, ele pediu demissão imediata de seu contrato para retornar à Premier Championship Wrestling. Smith afirmou em várias entrevistas que seu tempo gasto com a DSW era fraco e que ele tem sido particularmente criticado pelos promotores Bill DeMott e Jody Hamilton, e pelo treinador Bob Holly. Smith afirmou que a WWE, desde então, aproximou-se dele com um contrato em três ocasiões, mais recentemente, na primavera de 2014, mas ele recusou-os por causa de sua experiência negativa com a DSW. Retorno para a PCW (2006) Após a sua demissão da WWE, Smith tentou encontrar uma carreira nas artes marciais mistas e entrou alguns torneios de jiu-jitsu brasileiro, antes de decidir dar ao wrestling profissional mais uma chance. A fim de se destacar, Smith reinventou seu personagem no wrestling e desenvolveu um novo move-set, no qual ele sentiu não poderia ser duplicado. Em 14 de setembro de 2006, Omega fez o seu regresso a PCW, derrotando Rawskillz para ganhar um combate contra AJ Styles, a quem ele também derrotou no evento principal na semana seguinte. Ele derrotou Mike Angels e Rawskillz entre outros, durante as próximas semanas, antes de perder para AJ Sanchez em 15 de fevereiro de 2007. Perdendo para Ozz em 1 de março, ele e Nate Hardy perderam para o Team Impact (Robby Royce e Ozz) mais tarde naquela mesma semana. Durante as próximas semanas, Omega ganhou vitórias sobre Kraven e Nate Hardy antes de entrar no terceiro torneio anual da PCW Premier Cup. Omega derrotou Nate Hardy, AJ Sanchez e Petey Williams para ganhar o torneio pela segunda vez. Lutando para uma no-contest com Mike Angels em 30 de junho, ele derrotou AJ Sanchez em 19 de julho e derrotou Mike Angels, AJ Sanchez e Adam Knight em uma four-way match em 23 de agosto para um combate contra Samoa Joe em 27 de setembro Omega foi derrotado por Samoa Joe em Winnipeg, Manitoba. Em outubro, Omega apareceu no Starting Point, o primeiro pay-per-view da Wrestling Fan Xperience, lutando contra Último Dragón em um combate que durou 25 minutos. Em 31 de janeiro Omega derrotou Mike Angels para ganhar o PCW Heavyweight Championship pela terceira vez. Em 6 de março Angels recuperou seu título em uma three-way match, que também incluiu Jon Cutler. No entanto, apenas duas semanas mais tarde Omega derrotaria Anjos para ganhar o título pela quarta vez. Syndicate Pro Wrestling Kenny Omega fez sua estréia pela Pro Wrestling Syndicate (PWS) em 7 de setembro de 2007, em um combate onde ele foi derrotado por Danny Demanto em Garfield, Nova Jersey. Após o combate Omega estava envolvido em um confronto com o Comissário, Necro Butcher. Omega voltou a Pro Wrestling Syndicate em 9 de dezembro de 2009 e teve uma vitória individual contra Davey Richards. Em 22 de março, Omega foi um dos 12 lutadores independentes selecionados para competir na primeira "Majestic Twelve Tournament", apresentado pela Syndicate Pro Wrestling no supercard Majestic Mayhem em Yonkers, Nova Iorque. No evento, o Omega se aliou com Jerry Lynn para enfrentar Kevin Matthews e Tommy Suede. Depois de derrotar Jerry Lynn nas meias-finais, Omega lutou para um no-contest contra Devon Moore quando eles forçaram Jack Evans a submeter ao mesmo tempo. Em 02 de maio de 2009 Omega perdeu para Devon Moore em uma Ladder Match em Belleville, Nova Jersey. Em 17 de maio, Omega perdeu uma three-way match com o PWS Heavyweight Champion, Devon Moore e Danny Demanto na High School de Santa Cruz no Queens, Nova Iorque. Jersey All Pro Wrestling (2007-2009, 2010-2012) Omega fez sua estréia pela Jersey All Pro Wrestling em 8 de setembro de 2007, em uma partida, onde foi derrotado por Danny Demanto. 5 Depois de perder para "The Black Machismo" Jay Lethal em uma partida de simples e Teddy Hart em um jogo de três vias com Xavier, Omega marcou sua primeira vitória JAPW em 8 de março de 2008, perturbador Low Ki e ganhar o Heavyweight Championship JAPW em Jersey City, New Jersey em apenas seu quarto jogo com a promoção. 5 Nesse mesmo dia, ele foi um dos vários lutadores presentes na primeira exposição de WSU aniversário em Lake Hiawatha, New Jersey. Outros no evento incluíram Steve Mack, Danny Demanto, Ian Rotten, Kevin Matthews, Vicious Vinny, Inferno, Don Johnson. 26 27 Primeira defesa do título JAPW Heavyweight do Omega foi em 19 de abril de 2009, no Massacre da Primavera, onde ele manteve o seu título contra Frankie Kazarian em um Campeões Challenge. 24 28 Ele defendeu seu título contra Danny Demanto e Reefer Grim durante os próximos semanas. 24 Durante sua partida com o Reefer Grim, adversário de Omega foi ferido no início da partida quase foi interrompido pelo árbitro duas vezes quando Reefer tinha dificuldade para respirar. 29 Após a partida dois ex-time JAPW Heavyweight Champion Dan Maff voltou para a promoção e alinhou-se com Omega. 30 Em 7 de julho, foi anunciado por Jersey All Pro Wrestling que Omega e vários outros lutadores iria participar de um evento de angariação de fundos para a Beachwood Pine Beach Little League. Entre aqueles programados para serem exibidos foram Rhino, The Latin American Xchange, Sonjay Dutt, Jay Lethal, MAFF de Dan, os pesos pesados (Monsta Mack e Havok) eo JAPW New Jersey State Champion Reefer Grim. O evento foi realizado no Toms River Intermediário do Sul Middle School, em Beachwood, New Jersey, em 19 de setembro de 2008. 31 Em 10 de julho, Omega defendeu com sucesso seu título contra Jon Cutler em Winnipeg, Manitoba. Cutler tinha ganho anteriormente um torneio derrotando "Outlaw" Adam Knight, Antonio Escorpião, Jr. e Mike Anjos para ganhar um título de tiro contra Omega. 32 Depois de uma perda desqualificação para Rhino e uma partida que foi para nenhuma competição com B-Boy, Omega foi programado para defender seu título em 13 de dezembro de 2008, em uma revanche contra Low Ki na 11ª Anniversary Show de JAPW. 5 Inicialmente, Baixo Ki venceu a partida, mas a decisão foi revertida e Omega manteve o seu título por desqualificação devido a Ki acidentalmente derrubando o árbitro antes do fim. 5 Em 28 de fevereiro de 2009, em Jersey City Rumble Omega perdeu o título pesado para Jay letal, depois de seu associado MAFF de Dan se virou para ele, terminando o seu reinado em 357 dias. 33 próxima aparição JAPW do Omega teve lugar em 10 de dezembro de 2010, quando ele competiu em uma partida eliminatória seis vias para o Heavyweight Championship JAPW Luz. Omega foi eliminado do jogo pelo eventual vencedor, Jushin Liger. 34 35 No programa do dia seguinte Omega derrotou o ex-rival Jay Lethal em uma partida de simples. 34 Em 15 de maio de 2011, Omega derrotou Liger em Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, durante do New Japan primeira turnê dos Estados Unidos, para ganhar o Heavyweight Championship JAPW Luz. 36 Apesar de JAPW não realizou um show desde 14 de abril de 2012, em uma entrevista de julho 2013 Omega disse que ele estaria interessado no retorno para a empresa citando que ele ainda segurava o JAPW Heavyweight Championship Luz. 37 Depois de voltar de um hiato em 15 de Novembro, 2014, JAPW despojado Omega da Light Heavyweight Championship. Ring Of Honor (2008-2010) Em 25 de julho de 2008, Omega fez sua Ring of Honor estréia, perdendo para Delirious em Toronto, Ontário. 39 Na noite seguinte, Omega fez sua estréia Detroit na ROH New Horizons, perdendo para Silas Young. 40 Depois de um perdedor raia, Omega ganhou suas primeiras vitórias em dezembro e durante seu primeiro ano na ROH, marcou duas vitórias pinfall sobre o ROH World Champion Austin Aries. 41 42 Em 14 de novembro de 2009, Omega recebeu um tiro no Campeonato do Mundo de Áries , mas não foi capaz de vencê-lo para o título. 43 Em 2010 Omega começou a trabalhar com mais regularidade no Japão, fazendo apenas seis jogos pelo ROH durante todo o ano, com a sua partida contra Christopher Daniels em 19 de junho em Death Before Dishonor VIII sendo o seu aparência final, até agora, para a promoção. Dramatic Dream Team (2008-2014) Em 2006, o amigo de Omega mostrou-lhe vídeos de promoção japonês Dream Team Dramática (DDT). Omega foi cativado pelo DDT wrestler Kota Ibushi e queria trabalhar com ele, então ele filmou a si mesmo tendo um jogo de estilo DDT fora dos limites de um ringue de luta e carregou-o, bem como um desafio de vídeo para Ibushi no YouTube. 44 Depois vendo o DDT vídeos convidou Omega para o Japão para lutar Ibushi. 44 turnê de Omega do Japão com DDT começou no início de agosto de 2008. 45 Ele e Ibushi eventualmente, formou uma tag team chamado Amantes ☆ de Ouro, vencendo o Tag KO-D Campeonato equipe. Wrestling no Japão tinha sido um dos sonhos de Smith como a cena local apelou para o seu lado criativo. 2 A seguir WWE, onde foi totalmente roteirizada pela promoção, ele sentiu que no Japão, ele foi capaz de mostrar sua personalidade e se expressar. 44 Em 2011, o Omega tinha um jogo com uma menina de nove anos chamada Haruka. Vídeo do jogo se tornou viral, foi notícia internacional e levou a Omega recebendo inúmeras ameaças de morte. O vídeo também foi visto por Mick Foley, que elogiou o trabalho de Omega como um salto, enquanto perguntando por que ele não estava na televisão nacional. 46 47 Em setembro de 2011, Omega representado DDT no All Japan Pro Wrestling 's de 2011 Junior League, fazendo sua estréia para a promoção em 11 de setembro 48 Depois de três vitórias e duas derrotas, Omega terminou em segundo em seu bloco e não avançar para a finais. 49 No entanto, devido ao derrotar eventual vencedor do torneio Kai em seu jogo de abertura, Omega foi nomeado o candidato número um à sua Heavyweight Championship Mundial Júnior seguinte do torneio. 50 Em 23 de outubro, Omega derrotou Kai para se tornar o novo Mundial Júnior Heavyweight Champion. 51 Omega perdeu o título de volta para Kai em 27 de maio de 2012, em sua sexta defesa do título, terminando o seu reinado em 217 dias. 52 Em 8 de julho, Omega derrotou Danshoku Dino para ganhar o 2012 King of torneio DDT e ganhar um tiro em seu parceiro de tag team de Kota Ibushi KO-D absoluto de Campeonato. 53 Omega recebeu seu título de tiro em 18 de agosto no evento principal do DDT de evento de aniversário 15 no Nippon Budokan, mas falhou em sua tentativa de destronar Ibushi. 54 Omega recebeu outro tiro no título em 23 de dezembro de 2012, e derrotou El Generico para vencer o absoluto de Campeonato KO-D pela primeira vez. [ 55] Em 27 de janeiro de 2013, Omega derrotou Isami Kodaka em um título contra o fósforo de título para manter o absoluto de Campeonato KO-D e ganhar a Divisão do Campeonato DDT extrema. 56 Depois de três defesas de título bem sucedidas, Omega perdeu o KO-D absoluto de Campeonato para Shigehiro Irie em 20 de março de 2013. 57 Em 26 de maio, Omega, mais uma vez se tornou um campeão duplo em DDT, quando ele, Gota Ihashi e Kota Ibushi derrotou o monstro Exército (Antonio Honda, Daisuke Sasaki e Yuji Hino) para o KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship. 58 Depois de um reinado de apenas 28 dias, Omega, Ibushi e Ihashi perdeu o título para Antonio Honda, Hoshitango e Yuji Hino em 23 de junho 59 Em 25 de agosto, Omega perdeu a Divisão do Campeonato DDT Extreme para Danshoku Dino. 60 Em 26 de janeiro, 2014, Omega e Kota Ibushi derrotado Yankee Nichokenju (Isami Kodaka e Yuko Miyamoto) e Konosuke Takeshita e Tetsuya Endo em uma de três vias jogo para ganhar o KO -D Tag Team Championship. 61 Em 12 de abril, Omega e Ibushi tornou-se campeão duplas, quando se uniu com Daisuke Sasaki para derrotar Equipe tração (Keisuke Ishii, Shigehiro Irie e Soma Takao) para o KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Campeonato. 62 Seu reinado, porém, durou apenas 22 dias, antes que perdeu o título para Shuten-doji (Kudo, Masa Takanashi e Yukio Sakaguchi) em Maio 4. 63 Em 28 de setembro, Omega e Ibushi perdeu o KO -D Tag Team Championship para Konosuke Takeshita e Tetsuya Endo. 64 Em 26 de outubro, Omega lutou sua luta DDT final, onde ele e Ibushi derrotado Danshoku Dino e Konosuke Takeshita. Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2008-2010, 2012, 2014) Em 1 de novembro de 2008, Omega fez sua Pro Wrestling Guerrilla estréia como um salto no 2008 Batalha de Los Angeles, mas acabou sendo eliminado do torneio na primeira rodada por talentos locais Brandon Bonham. 66 Na noite seguinte, Omega foi envolvido em um de nove homem de três vias Tag Team Match consiste em lutadores que perderam na primeira rodada. Em um momento memorável, durante a partida ele foi irlandês chicoteado nas cordas por Davey Richards apenas para a força para encaixar os cabos de média e na baixa, jogando Omega fora do ringue. 67 Três meses depois, Omega voltou para a empresa no consentimento expresso por escrito, onde foi derrotado pelo El Generico, 68 depois de árbitro sênior Rick Knox se cansou de Omega abusando dele e acertá-lo com um varal pulando. 69 Em 11 de abril , 2009 at Ninety-Nine, Omega pegou sua primeira vitória no PWG ao derrotar Davey Richards após Wrath um Croyt. 70 No dia seguinte, na mostra centésimo do PWG, Omega foi derrotado por Bryan Danielson. 71 No evento, Omega estreou seu novo parceiro de tag team Chuck Taylor em um segmento nos bastidores, onde advertiu Generico para ficar fora de Reseda, antes que ele foi resgatado por Colt Cabana. Em 22 de maio de 2009, o Tag Dynamite duunvirato título da equipe do torneio, a equipe de tag torneio anual título do PWG, Omega e Taylor, conhecido coletivamente como Os Homens de Baixo Fibra Moral, derrotou o re-unida Dark & Lovely (Tornado Humano e Scorpio Sky) na primeira rodada antes de ser eliminado pelo reinante World Tag Team Champions The Young Bucks (Matt e Nick Jackson) nas semifinais do torneio. 72 Em 28 de junho no The Secret of Guerrilla Ilha, Omega lutou Roderick Strong primeiro a um acabamento pino duplo e, em seguida, um limite empate tempo, antes de recusar a continuar o jogo e sair. 73 Enquanto Omega estava em turnê fora dos Estados Unidos, Taylor derrotou El Generico em uma briga de rua em 28 de agosto no Speed of Sound para ganhar o Homens de Baixo Fibra Moral seu segundo tiro no Bucks e do Mundo Tag Team título. 74 A disputa do título teve lugar no dia 02 de outubro no evento principal de Against the Grain, onde os Bucks veio mais uma vez no topo. 75 Em 20 de novembro de 2009, um ano após a sua estreia para a empresa, Omega entrou seu segundo Batalha de Los Angeles, que desta vez ser contestada para a vaga do Campeonato do Mundo. Na primeira rodada do torneio, Omega derrotou Kevin Steen, que estava fazendo o seu retorno para a empresa depois de uma ausência de 15 meses. 76 No dia seguinte, ele derrotou os membros da dinastia Scott Perdidos e Joey Ryan nas quartas e semifinal rodadas , respectivamente, para fazer o seu caminho para a final, onde derrotou Roderick forte para vencer tanto o 2009 Batalha de Los Angeles e do Campeonato do Mundo vago. 77 Depois de sua vitória título, Omega foi atacado por Brian Kendrick e The Young Bucks, que se tornou vilões no processo ao mesmo tempo, transformando Omega em um favorito dos fãs, antes de ser salva por seus antigos inimigos El Generico, Colt Cabana e Rick Knox. Omega e seus ex-rivais decidiu colocar suas diferenças do passado de lado, como eles já partilhou um inimigo comum. 78 Em 27 de Fevereiro de 2010, na medida que o Worm Turns Omega perdeu o título mundial para Davey Richards em sua primeira defesa. 79 Em 27 de Outubro de 2012, Omega fez sua primeira aparição para PWG em mais de dois anos e meio, quando ele se uniu com El Generico em Failure to Communicate em um combate de tag team, onde derrotaram The Young Bucks. 80 Omega voltou a PWG em 29 de agosto, 2014, para participar no 2014 Batalha de Los Angeles fim de semana. 81 Ele chegou às semifinais do torneio, antes de perder para o eventual vencedor do torneio, Ricochet. New Japan Pro Wrestling Golden Lovers (2010-2014) Em 31 de janeiro de 2010, Omega fez sua estréia pela New Japan Pro Wrestling em um combate de tag team, onde ele e Kota Ibushi derrotado Gedo e Jado via desqualificação. Durante o jogo Jado sofreu uma lesão no pescoço legítimo de um mergulho suicida de Omega. 83 Em 1 de Junho, Omega entrou de Nova Japão de duas semanas de duração Melhor 2010 da Super Juniors torneio, onde ele terminou em quarto lugar em seu bloco com quatro vitórias fora de sete partidas, deixando assim de avançar para as semifinais do torneio. 84 85 Depois de derrotar Ryusuke Taguchi em um show de DDT em 29 de agosto de 2010, Omega foi concedido um tiro em seu parceiro de tag team Príncipe Devitt 's IWGP Júnior Heavyweight Championship. 86 Em 3 de setembro, Omega fez o seu regresso a Nova Japão, mas foi derrotado por Devitt na disputa do título. 87 Em 11 de outubro a Destruição '10, Omega e Kota Ibushi derrotado Devitt e Taguchi, a equipe coletivamente conhecido como Apollo 55, para ganhar o Campeonato Tag Team IWGP Júnior Heavyweight. 88 Em 14 de novembro, os amantes do ☆ de Ouro fez sua primeira defesa de título bem sucedida, derrotando Devitt e Taguchi em um show de DDT para configurar um jogo rancor para o título com os vencedores Super J Tag League de 2010, Gedo e Jado. 89 O jogo contra Gedo e Jado ocorreu em outro show de DDT em 26 de dezembro e terminou com os amantes ☆ dourados reter o título. 90 Em janeiro 23 de 2011, às Fantastica Mania 2011, a New Japan e Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre evento co-promovido em Tóquio, Omega e Ibushi perdeu o Tag IWGP Júnior Heavyweight Championship da equipe de volta para Devitt e Taguchi. 91 92 Em maio 26, Omega entrou no 2011 Melhor dos Super Juniors e abriu o torneio com um cinco match vitórias seguidas, só para perder seus últimos três jogos e terminar em terceiro em sua quadra, errando as semifinais do torneio. 93 94 Em 14 de agosto, os amantes ☆ Ouro recebeu uma revanche para o Tag IWGP Júnior Heavyweight Championship da equipe, mas foram novamente derrotados por Devitt e Taguchi. 95 Omega retornou a New Japan maio 2013 para participar do 2013 Melhor dos Super Juniors, onde ele conseguiu vencer cinco de seus oito partidas round-robin, avançando para as semifinais do torneio. 96 Em 9 de junho, Omega foi derrotado em sua partida semifinal por Prince Devitt, após interferência de seu Bala Clube estável. 97 Um ano depois, Omega voltou a participar do New Japan 2014 Melhores do Super Juniors torneio de 30 de maio a 6 de junho de acabamento com um recorde de três vitórias e quatro derrotas com uma perda contra Taichi no final do dia o que lhe custou uma vaga nas semifinais. Bullet Club (2014-atualmente) Em 3 de outubro, 2014, New Japan realizou uma conferência de imprensa para anunciar que tinha Omega decidiu assinar com a promoção uma vez que seu contrato expira DDT em 26 de outubro 100 Omega fez sua estréia no âmbito de um contrato de New Japão em 8 de novembro em Power Struggle . Apesar de rejeitar a idéia de juntar o vilão estrangeiro estável Bala Club em sua conferência de assinatura de imprensa, alegando que ele não se considerava um gaijin, 100 a luta pelo poder Omega foi revelado como o mais novo membro da estável, ajustando suas vistas no IWGP Júnior Heavyweight Championship. 101 Omega, dublagem-se "The Cleaner", alegou que ele havia mentido na conferência de imprensa e só estava interessado em dinheiro eo título. 102 Como parte de sua nova persona vilão, Omega, que é fluente em japonês, parou de falar em japonês e em vez disso fez suas entrevistas em Inglês. 103 Em 04 de janeiro de 2015, pelo Prêmio Unido 9 em Tokyo Dome, Omega lutou sua primeira partida como um membro da bala Club, derrotando Ryusuke Taguchi para ganhar o Heavyweight Championship IWGP Júnior pela primeira vez. 104 105 primeira defesa do título do Omega teve lugar em 11 de fevereiro no The New Beginning em Osaka, onde derrotou Taguchi em uma revanche. 106 107 Durante os meses seguintes , ele também defendeu com sucesso o título contra Máscara Dorada na Invasão Ataque 2015 e Alex Shelley no Wrestling Dontaku 2015. 108 109 110 Em 5 de julho no Dominion 7,5 em Osaka-jo Salão, Omega perdeu o título para o vencedor do 2015 Melhor dos Super Juniors, Kushida. 111 112 Em 23 de setembro, no Destruição em Okayama, Omega recuperou o título de Kushida, após interferência externa de seu Bala Clube stablemate Karl Anderson. 113 Ele fez sua primeira defesa bem sucedida em 12 de outubro no Rei do Pro-Wrestling contra Matt Sydal. 114 Em 04 de janeiro de 2016, pelo Prêmio Unido 10 no Tokyo Dome, Omega perdeu o título de volta para Kushida. 115 No dia seguinte, Omega se uniu com Estilos líder Bala Clube AJ para derrotar IWGP Intercontinental Champion Shinsuke Nakamura e Yoshi-Hashi em um combate de tag team, prendendo Nakamura para a vitória. Após a partida, Bala Clube ligado Styles com Omega assumir a liderança do estável, declarando-se não mais um peso pesado júnior e desafiando Nakamura para um combate pelo título. 116 117 Na sequência da decisão de Nova Japão para retirar Nakamura de seu campeonato , foi anunciado que o Omega iria enfrentar um adversário mistério para o título vago pelo The New Beginning em Niigata. Vida Pessoal Smith nasceu em Transcona, Winnipeg no Canadá, e começou a assistir wrestling profissional quando era criança. Sendo um fã de anime e video games, ele tem muita inspiração, idéias para moves, música de entrada e conceitos gimmick de ambos, incluindo o golpe Hadouken de Street Fighter, o nome de um de seus finishers, o "One-Winged Angel", veio a partir do game Final Fantasy VII's Sephiroth, o seu tema de entrada veio de Mega Man 2 (Dr. Wiley fase 1) e o nome de "Kenny Omega" veio do personagem Omega Weapon na série Final Fantasy. Omega credita os games de Star Trek: The Next Generation, e os desenhos de sábado de manhã de super-heróis como o desenvolvimento de boa parte de sua personalidade. Seu olhar de "The Cleaner" foi inspirado por Albert Wesker da série Resident Evil e Marion Cobretti do filme Cobra de 1986. Omega é fluente em japonês e atualmente mora em Katsushika Ward no extremo leste de Tokyo. Move-set :Finishers *Aoi Shoudou *Croyt's Wrath *Katayoku no Tenshi / One-Winged Angel :Signatures *450 splash *Back-to-belly piledriver *Hadouken *EX Hadouken *Flash Man's Time Stopper *Kotaro Krusher *Tony Jaa *Greetings From Winnipeg *Missile dropkick *Variações de Multiple Suplex *Dragon Rebirth *Dragon Rush *Dragon Revolution *Reverse Hurricanrana *Springboard moonsault :com Kota Ibushi ::Finishers *Golden Shower Outros :Tag's e stables *Golden Lovers *The Experience *Bullet Club :Apelidos *"Canadian X" *"The Destiny Flower" *"King of the Anywhere Match" *"The Master of the Dark Hadou" *"The Cornerstone" *'"The Cleaner"' Temas de Entrada *"Attenzione" por Flashrider (JAPW) *"Dr. Wily I " por Ogeretsu Kun, Manami Ietel e Yuukichan's Papa (DDT) *"Dr. Wily Stage 1 – Omegaman Mix" por Rock-Men (DDT) *"Shot'Em" por QBrick Títulos e Conquistas *4 Front Wrestling **4FW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *All Japan Pro Wrestling **World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Canadian Wrestling's Elite' **CWE Tag Team Championship (1x) – with Danny Duggan **CWE Tag Team Championship Tournament (2010) – with Danny Duggan *'Canadian Wrestling Federation' **CWF Heavyweight Championship (1x) *'Dramatic Dream Team' **DDT Extreme Division Championship (1x) **KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2x) – **KO-D Openweight Championship (1 vez) **KO-D Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Kota Ibushi (2) e Michael Nakazawa (1) **Nihonkai Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – with Mr. #6 and Riho **King of DDT (2012) **Best Match Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi em 18 de Agosto *'Japan Indy Grand Prix' **Best Bout Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi em 18 de Agosto *'Jersey All Pro Wrestling' **JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Main Stream Wrestling' **Canadian Unified Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Canadian X Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 vez, atual) **IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Kota Ibushi **IWGP United States Championship (1 vez, inaugural) **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Matt Jackson e Nick Jackson **G1 Climax (2016) **IWGP United States Championship Tournament (2017)164 **New Japan Pro-Wrestling Best Bout (2016) vs. Tetsuya Naito em 13 de Agosto **New Japan Pro-Wrestling Best Bout (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada em 11 de Junho **New Japan Pro-Wrestling MVP (2017) *'Premier Championship Wrestling' **PCW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) **PCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Rawskillz (1) and Chris Stevens (1) **Premier Cup (2005, 2007) **Best Finishing Move of the Year (2009) Hadouken **Best Finishing Move of the Year (2010–2011) Croyt's Wrath **Best Mic Skills (2009–2011)104 **Best News of the Year (2009) Omega captures IWGP gold **Best News of the Year (2010) Omega Becomes Hottest Indy Sensation in the World **Feud of the Year (2008) vs. Mike Angels **Feud of the Year (2010) with The Experience vs. Antonio Scorpio Jr. **Feud of the Year (2011) with The Experience vs. Will Damon **Funniest Moment of the Year (2008–2009) Omega's Invisible Props **Funniest Moment of the Year (2011) Omega Forces Chad Tatum to Suck Rope **Maneuver of the Year (2011) Super Croyt's Wrath with Chris Stevens **Match of the Year (2002) vs. Mentallo **Match of the Year (2003) vs. Robby Royce **Match of the Year (2005) vs. Rawskillz **Match of the Year (2006) vs. A.J. Styles **Match of the Year (2008) vs. Mike Angels **Match of the Year (2010) vs. Davey Richards **Match of the Year (2011) vs. Antonio Scorpio Jr. **Most Likely to Make it in 2009 **Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2003, 2006–2011) **Most Shocking Moment of the Year (2005) Omega signs WWE contract **Most Shocking Moment of the Year (2006) Omega returns from WWE to challenge A.J. Styles **Tag Team of the Year (2011) – with Chris Stevens **Wrestler of the Year (2003, 2007–2011) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 vez) **Battle of Los Angeles (2009) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #85 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 *'Tokyo Sports' **Best Bout Award (2010) com Kota Ibushi vs. Prince Devitt e Ryusuke Taguchi (NJPW, em 11 de Outubro) Links externos *Perfil de Kenny Omega na CAGEMATCH.net *Perfil de Kenny Omega na WrestlingData.com *Perfil de Kenny Omega no MySpace Categoria:Wrestlers Canadenses Categoria:Nascidos em 1983 Categoria:Vencedores do G1 Climax Categoria:Wrestlers da NJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da AJPW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Dragon Gate Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Ice Ribbon Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da PWG Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da ROH Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da TNA Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WWE Categoria:Ex-alunos do New Japan Dojo Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Revolution Pro Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da NWA